


Reporting for duty

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School, Officer Hollis, School Plays, police officer, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Then your stuck in a gaze looking her up and down. Damn. What kind of cop wears short shorts and knee highs?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting for duty

The drama club in school is putting on a play, some stupid sophomore wrote, about public safety. Of course Laura is overly excited about it and started begging you to go with her when she heard about it. _Last week_. Your town isn't exactly the safest place to raise kids, but you're starting to get used to it living here about year or so. 

*

Let's be honest. You spend more time in the bathroom in between 5th and 6th period, with Laura, then actually being in the hallway. You've caused yourself and Laura multiple late's and multiple detentions for those late's. 

To be fair, you only have 5 minutes to get to class and this is a huge school. Thank god Laura's class is next to yours 5th and 6th period. Other then those classes, you only see her for lunch, and you can't even talk to her because you're in detention.

Apparently you can get lunch _and_ after school detention in a day, because where are you?

Things need to change Carm.

_Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis to the assistant principles office please. Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis._

You stop playing with your nails and look back at Laura who's stuck in a book. You look at the teacher who releases you.

You walk out first and lean against the lockers just outside the door.

"What do ya think, buttercup?" You ask scaring her. She jumps.

"Jesus Carm!"

You smirk. "think we're finally caught?" You start walking, grabbing some books out of her hands. You've done this since you met her. Without even thinking about it. Just taking her books. That's how you met.

~

_She was running to 6th period while you turned around the corner looking down and eating a lollipop. You smash into one another and she collapses to the floor._

_"Watch were your going, Spazz." You sigh and look down at an embarrassed puppy._

_"I'm kind of in a hurry." She barks rushing to get her things. You just stand and watch waiting for an apology. She starts to stand when the strap on her_ _bag rips._

_"Damn. No luck today huh?" You bend down to help her with her things. Taking all of her books in one hand and helping her up with the other._

_"I'm-"_

_"Don't worry about it, cutie."_

_"I was going to say,_ I'm Laura _. I'm not apologizing. It was your fault for not looking. And don't call me cute." She starts to take her books and shove them back in the broken bag._

 _"Shots fired. And_ excuse _me, but that was your fault for running. I could've died!" You smirk gesturing to your lollipop._

 _"I've already said, I'm in a hurry. And you're excused." She smiles. "Now if you'll excuse_ me _." She takes the rest of her books and keeps walking._

 _You chuckle to yourself and watch her walk away, looking her up and down. You stick the lollipop back in your mouth and whisper_ Laura _while walking the other way._

~

"No, i don't think we're caught." she snickers.

"Then what do you think its about?" You ask nudging her arm.

"Well, i guess we'll find out."

 *

In a few minutes you're at the AP office. You walk in first holding the door open to a nervous Laura. You take her hand.

"Hey, I'll be right here. It'll be fine. Whatever this is about.. I'm not going anywhere." You smile at her while taking a seat.

She smiles back and takes a deep breath when your names are both called into the office.

 *

"Ladies, please, take a seat." The dean gestures you to sit down in front if her while leaning on her desk. "I'm not going to ask you why your constantly late for class because I feel I already know the answer." She looks down at your hands still attached.

Laura shyly releases her grip and you look at her confused.  "So, whats this about?" You look at her name tag and tilt your head. "Mother." Laura shoots you a nervous look. "What? That's what I call my mother. Whats the harm?." You look at Laura and then back to the dean and smile. 

"Enough bullshit Carmilla. I cant have my daughter making a fool out of me." 

"Mother? Daughter?" Laura whispers to herself.

"Meet my mother, creampuff." You point at the dean. "I kinda didn't want you to meet this way, and i assumed you haven't met yet. You've probably never even been in this part of the building." You look around the room. "Mother, why does your name tag say-"

"Carmilla I said _that is enough_. Now..." She gets up and walks back to her chair. "Laura... I've looked into your files.." She does a little typing on the computer. You rest your feet on mothers desk and put a hand on Laura's, still shaking, thigh. "You seem like a good student. Good grades, good friends, except for this one.." Mother pushes your feet down and shoots you an annoyed look. You smile in response. 

"Yes.. I am-"

"Hold up sweetheart. On behalf of your excellent work and efforts I'm going to drop the rest of your detentions and in place of them i will add you to the working of the school play. God knows they need the help..."

You fake a gag while Laura jumps in her seat with joy.

"Thank you so much-"

"You'll be working stage crew. Don't get too excited." Mother vulgarly interrupts. Again.

You see Laura slouching back into her seat. Still smiling a bit. You can't help but smile at her too.

"Thank you mother." You say trying not to laugh.

"You're welcome, now get out before i change my mind. You start today. You'll only be there for a short amount of time. I'll inform the drama teacher now."

You and Laura get up to go. 

*

"Mother?" Laura asks.

"Yes... Mother..."

"Well now I know why you haven't been kicked out yet."

You snicker and shake your head.

"Is there anything else i should know about? Criminal records? Tattoos?..."

"Well if i had any hidden tattoos I'm sure you would've found them by now." You state in a husky voice. You smile and pin Laura up against a locker to kiss her.

She giggles. "You got me there." She pushes you off and takes your hand, swinging it as you walk.

"Lets just stop at my locker so you can put your things in it. I don't feel like holding these books anymore." You hold up the books in your hand.

"Why your locker, just give them to me."

"Because mines closer and no. Then i would have to stop holding your hand." You make a pouting face and she nudges you correcting it into a smile.

"Ok, ok. Let me just text my dad and tell him about the new arrangement." She lets go of your hand and pulls out her dinosaurs fossil. (Old as fuck phone)

You like to call it Laurasaur jr. but she doesn't appreciate it much. 

 *

Now you're in the auditorium with no books, no bags, and a whole lot of annoying drama geeks. Of course, Laura's face lights up like a cute fucking Christmas tree when she sees them. "Fuck me.." You say annoyed under your breath. Apparently Laura doesn't appreciate your sarcasm when she gives you a dirty look. You mirror her face and she laughs sending you a bolt of happiness right to your chest. Clearly shes still overjoyed in the play even though, shes on the backstage crew, because shes skipping to sit with the others in the seats.

You tone back in when the drama teacher declared everyone to go home. That was quick.

"Karnstein, Hollis. Front and center please." He snaps his fingers and whistles. Everybody fans out as you approach the very gay, very fashionable drama teacher. I mean seriously, where did he get those skinny jeans? "The dean tells me you're both on stage crew now. Since the lead actress isn't here today, you two get to try on her clothes to see if they fit her. I need to know by tomorrow if they'll work for her, and you both seam about her size." He struts over to the piano and picks up his coffee. "I'm going home. You are not to get these dirty, do you hear me?" He points to the rack and you both turn to look. "I also do-not want any liquids around those clothes. You put them on, take them off, and go home. That's all."

"Got it chief!" You signal him off to a hand on your forehead. 

He gives you a double take before storming off.

"This should be fun." You wink at Laura and start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Babe, were at school."

"So what, we've done this before." You go in for a kiss.

Your lips touch but she pushes away. "Seriously.. No more detentions. No more _fun_ in between classes." She buttons her shirt back up.

"Oh come on. Police outfits for fucks sake." You gesture over to the rack of clothing watching Laura. Her eyes wonder to the far corner as she bites her lip. 

You smile and put on a smug face while directing her over to the clothes.

*

A few tight outfits and vending machine breaks later, it's already 4:30. School ended 2 hours ago and detention should've ended a half hour ago. Of course princess needs to take her time trying everything on! But AT LEAST you get to see EVERY SINGLE OUTFIT. Laura is the one to try everything on because 1: _Carmilla, you're going to get your greasy, squalid hands all over them. No dirtiness_! And 2: _Whatever. I don't feel like trying these idiotic, hideous, poorly excused peaces of fabric on anyway_. She obviously knew you were excited to play dress up, even though you won't admit it to her later, but rules are rules. Wait, what? Since when does Carmilla Karnstein play by the rules? Since she met Laura Hollis? Somebody's whipped..

The wait is painfully long and she won't even let you help her in, or out, of anything. Hell, Laura won't even let you look at the clothes. For the time being you're reading something you have bookmarked on your phone and waiting for this day to be over. But then you glance over at the rack of clothes and sigh to see what Laura's done.

Of course she's color coded them and separated what she's tried and what she still needs to try.

You're too fixed into laughing to yourself that you can't even hear what Laura's said. Wait.. Laura said something?

"Sorry, what?" You call looking to the half open dressing room door.

"I said, I need your help." She calls back a bit too loud. Her unyielding voice echoes in the empty auditorium. 

You sigh a bit exhausted, from doing nothing, and drag your feet to the dressing room, pushing the door open.

Your jaw drops while your eyes are focused on panning out Laura's back knowing exactly what she's wearing. 

Laura turns around and you clear your throat hiding the small whimper begging to escape.

"Carm, can you maybe..," she points to her hair caught in a button on the blue police shirt. "I seamed to have gotten myself into a situation." 

"You're not the only one sweetheart." You clear your throat again and shake your head. "I mean. Uh.. Yea sure." You reach up and carefully unbutton the area Laura's hair is stuck in. Then your stuck in a gaze looking her up and down. Damn. What kind of cop wears short shorts and knee highs? Then you realize they're your knee highs and Laura's black short shorts she'd been wearing all day. You clear your throat for about the millionth time and meet Laura's eyes again. She's smirking. Shit. "Ok," You click your tongue and clap your hands. "I'll just," you point your thumb towards the door and start turning. "go..." 

Laura grabs your wrist and pulls you back in front of her. She lifts your wrist and places a small kiss on your palm never breaking eye contact. Then out of no where she handcuffs your hand to a clothing rack inside the dressing room.  "You have the right to remain silent." _Fuck fuck fuck, she's really done it for ya now_. _And where the fuck did those come from_? 

You let out a small gasp and feel weak at the knees. "Laur-"

" _Ah ah ah_. Anything you say can and _will_ be held against you." 

You take this opportunity to channel into your inner child and huskily whisper _hips_ as you pull her hips closer to you with your free hand. 

She pushes away. "Assaulting an officer and disobeying the law. Carmilla Karnstein you are in a whole lot of trouble." She smirks and picks up her officer cap off the hat rack and puts it on your head. "On your knees." You don't hesitate as you feel your leather pants becoming very uncomfortably warm. You're surprised they're warn out enough to actually get you in this position. She makes her way around to the back of you and claps another set of handcuffs to your wrist and another clothing rack. 

Another gasp escapes your mouth at how tight she's got your hands. "I'll be right back. Don't move." Her voice is firm, sexy, as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

This seams like a good time to get your thoughts together and your current situation, situated. The first thing that comes to your mind is _what the fuck._ You try to monitor your breathing once you've realized how embarrassingly heavy you're panting. You're also shocked at how turned on you are at the fact that, nothing sexual has happened yet. Laura, just being Laura, decided to hand cuff you to two clothing racks and leave you here horny and dysfunctional. 

Laura walks back in and shuts and locks the door behind her. You can hear her but you can't see her. She has something loud but you can make out what it is. Whatever it is makes a loud noise when she slams it on the ground behind you. "Get up." She takes you by the arm and helps you up and onto the metal folding chair she's brought. It's actually quite cold. 

"Your listening skills are getting better. Nicely done. I might let you off for good behavior." There's that husky voice again.

You struggle not to gasp or say anything now that she's in front of you. You're forced to look down to save yourself some dignity. Let's face it.. You're face right now is priceless. The want is so clear and the desperation is written all over it. Laura traces a line from your ear to your chin before lifting it up to get a better look at you. 

 _Tsk tsk tsk_ "You look like a nervous wreck, sweetheart. Makes you look guilty." You shut your eyes tight and bite your lips trying to hold back something creeping up your throat. She gently turns and sits on your lap and starts grinding her ass all over your hips and thighs. All you can do is throw your head back and groan pulling at the cuffs. With your eyes still sealed shut you can feel Laura's back arch into your body and her hands wrap around your neck. She smoothly slides up your neck and places a kiss on your weak spot. You let out a small moan as she shifts herself to be facing you, straddling you.

"Laur-" you stop yourself and open your eyes. 

"It's ok, you can talk now." Laura continues working on your neck while sliding a leg between your thighs.

"Fuck, Laura I just want to touch you." You lean into her touch as much as possible, feeling the ache being settled with Laura's knee. 

She stops. "Profanity will get you into more trouble. If I were you I would stop. Or I will." Then without another word she's back at your neck. Picking up where she left off. 

You gasp and cry out at the nips and tugs of her teeth. "Laura. Please. I need to touch you."

She moves from your neck to your lips. She moans into your mouth and you reply with feeding her your tongue along with hums and moans.

You can smell the embarrassingly warm scent coming from your legs as you continually follow the rhythm of Laura's knee against your center. 

Still kissing you, she's moved her hands to your shirt as she tugs at it. "Dang it. I can't get your shirt off." She hops off and puts her hands to her head second guessing herself. 

"Laura. It's ok.. You don't need to get my shirt off. Now get back here and finish what you started"

"Are you bossing around an officer?" She crosses her arms.

"Says the one without the hat."

"I've got the shirt," she starts walking to you again. "and I've got the badge." She rests on your lap again and starts nipping at your ear.

"Take them off. I'd do it myself but I'm kind of stuck here buttercup. You're going to have to help me out." You whisper fiercely.

"Again with the bossing." You can feel her warm breath against your neck and ear. It's gives you chills running down your spine straight to your core. "You're going to get yourself into heap of trouble missy." 

"You keep saying that but you won't do anything about it. And besides like I said. I have a hat." You turn your face to meet hers and lay a kiss on her chin.

She wraps her arms around your neck and flicks the hat off while kissing you. "What hat. I don't see any hat."

You pull on the cuffs again in defeat and huff. She gets back up.

"No, what are you doing.." You whine.

She pulls the keys out from her front pocket and uncuffs one hand. "You've been a good girl. But I think I'm done with you." She uncuffs the second one and you ferociously push her against the nearby wall.

"That's entirely too unfair, officer Hollis." You're bracing yourself to rip open her shirt when you remember the stupid play. So instead you huff and take your time with unbuttoning it and then throwing it aside.

She wastes no time pulling your shirt over your head and then dropping to her knees to work on your pants. 

Once they're off and thrown she's back up and working on your bra while you brace yourself against her and push her harder on the wall. She lets out a little moan and kisses your lips flipping your positions once the bra is off. 

She wastes no time with taking a nipple into her mouth and flicking it around with her tongue.

One hand is on the small of her back and the other in skillfully unclasping her bra with three fingers.

You release a sound you've never heard come from you before when she releases your swollen nipple and sinks to her knees again. 

Your underwear is off in a second and her tongue is firmly pressed into your clit while her hands need at your ass. One of your hands are in her tangled in her hair while the other one in on you're ignored nipple. Your knees feel weak and she noticed guiding you down to lay on the carpet.

You feel two very cold fingers enter your very warm vagina and you release yet another noise you've never heard before. Laura is back on top of you in a flash kissing you while her fingers work their magic elsewhere. 

Within a few seconds your coming and moaning broken letters into Laura's name as she sucks at your neck and hums in satisfactory. 

"That was perhaps the best orgasm I've ever had, cupcake." You say after a few moments of catching yourself.

Laura giggles that really fucking adorable giggle and gets up pacing back and forth shaking her hand rapidly. "Is it possible to pull a finger muscle?" She asks nervously.

You laugh and get up to meet her at her stance and put her two "pulled" fingers into your mouth tasting yourself. You hum and close your eyes. Then you back Laura up to the chair and tell her to sit. She's does and you drop to your knees to finish her off. "Laura darling, there is far too much fabric still on you." She breathes out heavily as you slowly push back _your_ knee high socks from her legs and place them on the ground next to you leaving little wet kisses on the newly exposed skin. Next to come off is her shorts. You see the cap and place it on your head winking at Laura while sliding them down, followed by her underwear. You kiss her thighs and spread her legs as far as they can go, giving you a very close view of her very swollen pink clit. 

You steady her legs on your shoulders and pull her closer to you. After she practically begs you for it you take it in your mouth and start sucking at the nub listening to the beautiful music of Laura's moans. She puts the hat on her head and tangles her hands in your hair while making adorable yet sexy groans and moans. You stop and make your way up to Laura's ear. "You just won't let me be in charge will you?" You end with a purr and kiss her ear. She pushes your head back in between her legs. "Who told you to stop, Karnstein?" You find it funny as she tries to talk and steady her voice cracks at the same time. You also find it kind of cute and don't leave her delicious cave until she about ready to come. 

You know by now when she's close due to the amount of profanity leaving her mouth. 

"Fuuuuuuuck, Carmillaaaaaa. Don't you dare fucking stop. Oh my fucking God, I'm so close. Don't fucking stop."

You pull away and add two fingers as you make your way back up to her ear again licking your lips. "It's ok love. Come for me, I'll catch you." You kiss her as you feel a sudden rush of extra warmth and wetness on your hand and you slow down to let her ride out her bliss peacefully. She hums into your mouth with the mixture of your juices and hers meeting on your tongues. 

When she's calmed she claps her hands to her legs signaling you to sit. You do and wrap your arms around her sweaty neck.

"I'm not to sure I want to see this play after what just went down in the costume." Laura laughs.

"I didn't even want to go in the first place. I would've just imagined you in that outfit the whole time anyway." You pull away from the hug. "Instead I got the real thing." You wink and get up to start gathering your clothes.

Laura, still very naked, pushes through a drawer next to the make up mirror and finds a bottle of perfume. While you jump into you pants and pull them up you notice her spraying the room and you smirk shaking your head. "What's wrong Buttercup? Don't like the smell?"

Laura stops and blushes hiding behind a clothing rack. She pulls a loose, messy hair behind her ear. "Well... You know... The clothes and all..."

You raise an eyebrow and pick up the keys to the handcuffs. You look at your wrists and only now notice how red they've become while unlocking the cuffs and placing them in a bucket near the hats. That's going to burn like a bitch later. While Laura gets dressed you hang the costume back up and hope to fucking god the room will air out.

Laura clears her throat and you look over at her, still half naked.

"I-um... Can't.. Well, I seamed to have misplaced my.. You know.." She crossed her arms over her exposed chest. You snicker to yourself and shake your head again.

 _This ones a keeper_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I'm a little nervous about this one.. (\^-^/)


End file.
